


Тень и кость

by Xalatath



Series: Banana Split [1]
Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Demon/Human Relationships, Established Relationship, Evelynn!Oskar, League canon references, M/M, NO BETA WE ARE IN THE HORNY JAIL, PWP without Porn, Shapeshifting, Summer Split Play Off references, TF!Tim, Русский | Russian, пастораль
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:33:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26111191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xalatath/pseuds/Xalatath
Summary: Раз за разом Оски удивляло то, что Тим желал быть с ним даже в его демонической форме. Но точно так же Тима удивляло то, что Оскар продолжал держаться его, перевертыша, который охотно принимал образы, в которых была нужда в бою, но у которого никогда не было ничего своего.
Relationships: Oskar "Selfmade" Boderek/Tim "Nemesis" Lipovšek
Series: Banana Split [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1895839
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	Тень и кость

**Author's Note:**

> Kitty <3

В полусне он расслышал смешок, а потом ладонь легла ему на грудь и он услышал голос Оски:

\- Ну? И где моя награда?

Тим с неохотой разлепил глаза. Он все еще был один на своей импровизированной лежанке - плащ расстелен под ним на земле вместо простыни, шляпа и поясные кошели под головой вместо подушки. Но воздух рядом вдруг сгустился и голос Оски снова повторил:

\- Где моя награда, Немми?

Его дыхание опалило губы Тима. Оно было горьким как полынь.

\- Ты мог бы дождаться пока мы вернемся в город.

\- Не мог бы, - ответил тот на это, а потом рассмеялся словно над удачной шуткой.

Тим приподнялся на локтях, оглядываясь. Он не сомневался, что остальные крепко спят. Кроме Рекклеса - тот медитировал, но его транс был обычно крепче любого сна и выходил он из него только при предчувствии опасности.

Счел бы он Оски, который вне боя ушёл в свою демоническую форму, опасным?

Может если только тот решил, что с Рекклеса стоит спросить награду за свои услуги. Как вот с Тима.

Острый коготь скользнул по его губам. Он все еще не видел Оски, но догадывался, где тот прячется. Он мог притворяться и дальше, что все происходящее его не волнует, но близость демона вызывала отклик в его теле: во рту пересохло, кровь гнала жар под его кожей.

\- Я устал, - честно признался Тим, надеясь, что теперь Оски не будет ждать от него многого и не останется в итоге разочарованным.

\- Конечно, - к удивлению Оски согласился с ним, - ты сделал так много сегодня для нас всех... так много для меня.

Демоны Агонии питались не только последним всплеском жизненной силы во время убийств, так же они поглощали чувства страха и боли. Но была у них и другая сторона, которую не каждый из них любил, но очень часто использовал, чтобы завлечь в свои силки беспомощную жертву.

Оски всегда любил драться. Всегда любил наводить страх на своих жертв, которые не понимали, а где сейчас скрывается пурпурная тень, готовая выпотрошить их, словно рыбу из свежего улова одним единственным ударом когтей.

И почти никто не знал его с другой стороны до сегодняшнего дня.

Кроме Немезиса, разумеется.

Но ставки сегодня были слишком высоки. Их Цех больше не мог позволить себе играть честно и по правилам.

Сегодня они играли со всех своих карт и даже крапленых и в конце концов, они победили. Только это теперь имело значение.

\- Я почти слышу как думаешь, - сказал Оски - и конечно это была неправдой. Тим почувствовал, как он вытягивается на его плаще рядом с ним. Он был все ещё невидим и Тим подумал, что переход из одной формы в другую сейчас займёт у Оски слишком много сил.

_ Пора вернуть долг, _ подумал он, чуть придвигаясь.

Он снова услышал смешок, но уже нервный. Раз за разом Оски удивляло то, что Тим желал быть с ним даже в его демонической форме. Но точно так же Тима удивляло то, что Оскар продолжал держаться его, перевертыша, который охотно принимал образы, в которых была нужда в бою, но у которого никогда не было ничего своего.

\- Покажись мне, - попросил он. Оски ответил молчанием на это вначале молчанием, а потом пустота рядом с Тимом вдруг начала обретать форму. Еще мгновение и Демон Агонии, сотканный из фиолетовой тени и глубокого пурпура лежал рядом с ним.

Тим коснулся его щеки ладонью. Кожа под его прикосновением была почти ледяной. Тело Оски всегда было таким - иногда прохладным, а иногда - стылый лед, и это было здорово, потому что его тело от после всех трансформаций всегда горело как в огне.

Близость Оски после того, как он скидывал все свои остальные личины, приносила Тиму облегчение.

\- Скажи спасибо, - поддразнил его Оски.

\- Спасибо, - сказал Тим, а потом крепкие руки обняли его, притягивая ближе, и Оски его поцеловал.

Тим мог бы быть для него кем угодно и Оски знал об этом, но никогда не просил Тима быть кем-то другим. 

Тим мог быть метким Стрелком, или одним из кровожадных Чудовищ, или Куклой, бившей молниями врагов, он мог быть Проклятым Дитем, сеющим огонь и разрушение, или Змеей, которая парализовала ядом и проклятиями, но то - на полях охоты и боя, когда это нужно было для их маленького Цеха Охотников, а за их пределами (и, разумеется наедине, с Оски) Тим был той из своих личин, которую считал по-настоящему близкой, к нему настоящему. Он был усталым Картежником, по безэмоциональному лицу которого было сложно сказать, насколько сильно он любит риск от игры с картами, в каждой из которых прятался заряженный Хаос. 

У него не было ничего своего. Только обличия, которые Тим тасовал, выбирая подходящее запросу, но с Оски и остальными он становился Картежником. Иногда Тим думал, что в такие моменты, он правда начинает кем-то  _ быть _ .

Даже его имя было выбрано Тимом наобум, потому что ему надо было как-то называться, чтобы не отпугивать людей. Его настоящее имя - Возмездие, слышали только его жертвы и его заказы.

Он был оружием, и у оружия не было чувств и эмоций, но Цех вокруг него заставлял Тима чувствовать себя почти человеком.

Но до Цеха был Оски, которого он подцепил в одном из лесов Терновой Чащобы, кишевшей демонами всех разных мастей. Оски пошел за ним, потому что ему стало любопытно - Тим был пуст, как кувшин, стоявший у заброшенного колодца. И остался потому что Тим нес то, что так любили Демоны его племени - смерть и разрушение.

И так же как Тим, Оски мог принять любую форму, но каждый раз они оказывались один на один с обличиями, которые были очень близки к ним настоящим - Картежник, тасующий потрескивающие магией карты, и Агония, скрытая в пурпурных и сиреневых тенях.

Конечно же, Оски питался и им: когда целовал Тима, когда позволял втрахивать себя в землю или кровать под ними, когда пускал ему кровь, царапая тело своими когтями-бритвами, но Тиму это все казалось разумной платой за то, что тот в итоге заставлял его по-настоящему чувствовать.

Этой ночью Тим, как и обычно, ушел от остальных спать в уединении, и Охотники его Цеха уже спали, но Тим все равно пытался приложить все силы на то, чтобы не шуметь. Ему пришлось прижимать палец к губам Оски, но стоны, срывающиеся с них, сложно было назвать тихими.

\- Когда Ханс пытался...- когти демона вспороли ткань его рубашки на спине вместе с кожей и Тим прикусил щеку изнутри, чтобы сдержать вскрик, - поймать меня...О, я чувствовал его страх, его надежду, его смятение, но больше - обезоруживающее смирение, потому что он знал, что весь его опыт не даст ему меня словить. И это была чудесная пища, но она, - его когти снова пронзили тело Тима, словно в ответ на то, какими быстрыми и отрывистыми сделались в этот момент движения бедер Тима, словно подталкивая его быстрее к кульминации, - не идет в сравнение с этим...

\- Я не могу дать тебе большего, - ему пришлось остановится, чтобы все не закончилось разочаровывающе быстро для них обоих.

\- Ты даешь мне достаточно, - голос Оски срывался, когда он обхватил своими ладонями лицом Тима, размазывая его же кровь по щекам, - Больше, чем кто-то другой смог бы мне дать.

Его губы были все такими же холодными и смеющимися, и целуя его Тим позволил Оски забраться в его голову, вывернуть его наизнанку, забирая все подобия чувств и острое телесное удовольствие.

Это не было словами любви - Демон Агонии не знал, что это такое, но перевертышу этого было более, чем достаточно.

В конце концов, рано или поздно, он смог бы научиться и этому чувству, а значит - поделиться им с Оски, как и всеми остальными до.

  
  


**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Shadow and bone](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26948533) by [Xalatath](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xalatath/pseuds/Xalatath)




End file.
